


【翻译】Know thy Friends交友不慎(节选)

by liangdeyu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 太空海盗au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 译注：无授权旧翻。文中囧林开花这俩各有西皮，选段清水。





	【翻译】Know thy Friends交友不慎(节选)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Know thy Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386421) by [Beryll (Rynthjan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll). 



“再说一遍我为啥要这样！”科林咬牙切齿地说道，他刻意压低了声音，视线小心地低垂在走在身前的奥兰多的赤足上。多亏了守卫们正忙于推搡远处队尾的一个年轻人，他的发言暂时还没有引起注意。

“因为你是我最好的朋友从来不准我独自赴险？”奥兰多悄悄回应，跟对方的音量一样小但远不如他恶狠狠。

“再想想！”科林恨声说道，他的手指神经质地抓握着自己双腕上的力场手铐。

“因为你欠我良多想借此机会偿还一点人情？”

“操你，奥兰多！”

奥兰多咧嘴一笑扭过头去瞥一眼他的同伴，科林的外表并不在最佳状态。他左眼下有一块难看的淤青，那是奥兰多早些时候打的；他的上衣破破烂烂，那是守卫们粗暴抓人时扯裂的。

“因为你当时晕过去了没法反对。”奥兰多说，科林对他呲了呲牙。

“正是，因为某个混蛋打了我一拳。那个混蛋会付出代价的，一旦我摆脱这些操蛋的手铐，你就有大麻烦了，小奥……”

他的威胁被出现在身边的守卫无情打断。“闭嘴，婊子，不让我来让你闭嘴！”那个大块头肥佬吼道，科林立马低头装怂。

他们安静地小步前行了一阵，一直等到那个守卫走开。

“科林，别这样，”奥兰多低声对他的朋友说，“你的探险精神哪去了？”

“探险？”科林同样小声地吼回去，“见鬼去吧，奥兰多，我们会被杀的。万一他们看出我们是谁……”

“他们发现不了，只要你别再这么神经兮兮的。”奥兰多打断他，“我们只不过是卖身为业的小伙子，因为惹祸被抓了，现在要靠为某些可怜的死刑犯和尽忠职守的安保人员服务来回报社会，对吧？”

“对。”科林从牙缝里挤出声来，“我有没有提到你要有大麻烦了……？”

奥兰多小声窃笑，不过他的下一句话没能说出口，因为他们终于到达了目的地，合金材质的光洁走廊的尽头是一个大型警卫室。带着手铐的男孩女孩们被赶到墙边一字排开，总数是十二人。

奥兰多眼尖地观察了一遍警卫情况。只有五个功劳最大的守卫会在这几个小时里被奖赏每人一个私人玩物，依他的计划最好是科林被守卫之一挑中，而他自己能去服务一个今晚要被处决的可怜虫。

他微微肘击科林，他注意到一个挑人的守卫正在饥渴地视奸他的朋友。那个家伙体型庞大肚皮滚圆，大概都不可能看见自己的脚尖。科林脸上的表情相当冷漠。

奥兰多忍住笑容。毫无疑问把科林拖进这场疯狂的冒险不厚道，但是奥兰多独自一人绝对搞不定这次任务，所以他不得不通过朋友的协助增加胜算。他救过科林很多次，也够弥补坑他的这次了，虽然科林对此观点拼命抗议。

说到底奥兰多这么做是别无选择，没有任何其它办法能进入这个星站的最高警卫区域。

“别这样！”他再次催促科林。

看到他的朋友最终投降地给那个大个子守卫露出一抹魅惑的微笑，奥兰多放松下来。那守卫开心地抓挠着肚皮回应给科林一个眼色。

科林发出细小的呕吐声但是笑容纹丝不动。


End file.
